User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Special Attacks/Shoryuken
The Shoryuken (昇龍拳 Shouryuuken?, "Rising Dragon Fist") is a special move from the Street Fighter series, used by Ryu and Ken. The Shoryuken also appears in crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, where only two HiMEs can use this move - Mai Tokiha and Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki learns this move while fighting Ryu and Mai inherits this move while defeating an Orphan that attacked Hokuto's dojo in that very story. Origin The move is a jumping uppercut in which the user spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent to the ground with much damage. Users Ryu Ryu focused on making his Shoryuken hard-hitting, usually hitting in one blow and knocking the opponent on his back. Though still necessarily weaker than Ken's, it is powerful; it has slightly less aerial range than Ken's, but better recovery time. In Street Fighter Alpha, Ryu began using the Shin Shoryuken. The Metsu Shoryuken, which Ryu scarred Sagat with, also appears in SFA as well. It is visually similar to the Shin Shoryuken minus the second uppercut, and is right-handed instead. *'Shoryuken' (default) *'Metsu Shoryuken' (Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Super Street Fighter IV) *'Shin Shoryuken' (all appearances) *'Hadou Shoryuken' (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 only) Ken Masters Ken prefers to use the Shoryuken to finish opponents, as it is a stylish and graceful way to win the match, and has different powerful variants as a result. Ken has focused on this move in order to distinguish himself from his training partner (fitting that, Ryu surpasses him with the Hadoken). In most games, Ken's Fierce Shoryuken (unlike those of other practitioners) also covers a lot of horizontal distance, allowing him to strike an airborne opponent from almost half a screen away. This does, however, give his Shoryuken a good amount of afterlag, leaving him open for counter-attack if he misses or is blocked. His fierce version also causes his opponent to burn when hit, to reflect Ken's more aggressive fighting style. In Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Ken's gains the Shoryu Reppa, which is a series of Shoryukens; specifically, a light Shoryuken followed by a medium one and/or a heavy one imbued with flames. During the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ken gains the Shinryuken, a Shoryuken that goes straight up, creating a flaming vacuum. Of note is that in the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_vs._Capcom_series Marvel vs. Capcom series], Ken is the only one capable of performing Shoryukens in midair. And in the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, this is Natsuki's weakness; this somewhat reflects the nature of ice being melted with fire. *'Shoryuken' *'Shoryu Reppa' *'Shinryuken' *'Hadou Shoryuken' Akuma Akuma has a Shoryuken that strikes hard and can score multiple hits, like Ken's (though Akuma's fist doesn't become engulfed in flames), and has the range and overall function property of Ryu. Instead of crouching, however, Akuma launches differently; he directly hits them in the chest then in the chin, then he jumps up and hits them. This property makes the attack quick and hard to block. This property disappears when Akuma becomes Oni. *'Goshoryuken ' *'Messatsu Gou Shoryuu' Gouken As evident by his Super and Ultra Combos in Street Fighter IV, Gouken uses them as a last resort, having trained them and honed them to perfection. *'Shin Shoryuken' (True Shoryuken) *'Kinjite Shoryuken' (Forbbiden Shoryuken) Sakura Sakura developed her own variation of the Shoryuken, the "Shou'oken", in which she runs at her opponent and finishes with an uppercut. Her Shoryu Reppa-inspired combo Midare Zakura is three of these Shou'oukens back to back. *'Shou'oken ' *'Midare Zakura' Dan Dan uses his own version of the Shoryuken, the "Koryuken". It is possible that he learned this move during his brief training under Gouken. Dan also has a super move similar to the Shoryu Reppa, the "Koryuu Rekka". *'Koryuken ' *'Kouryuu Rekka' Natsuki In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki gains the Shoryuken during her second fight with Ryu. Her version is derived from Zero's version Mega Man X8 (except that it is not vertically spiralled), but it still follows the same function as Ryu and Ken's. This Shoryuken somehow freezes an enemy when it touches, reflecting Natsuki's association with the Element of Ice. Natsuki's execution of the Shoryuken is overall perfect similar to Ryu and the others who use this move. Let's not forget she also has the Shin Shoryuken (and Metsu Shoryuken as a desperate attack) as well, the animation of the move is similar to Ryu's version in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *'Shoryuken '(default) *'Shin Shoryuken' *'Metsu Shoryuken' (as a last resort) *'Messatsu Goshoryu' Mai Mai Tokiha gains a Shoryuken in the 12th chapter of the crossover story. Since Mai is associated with the element of Fire, her Shoryuken is derived from Ken's. *'Shoryuken' *'Shoryu Reppa' *'Shinryuken' In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME In the said crossover story above, the Shoryuken first appears in the third chapter as a Ultra Combo (i.e., Shin Shoryuken), where Ryu first encounters Natsuki and challenges the latter to a fight. Natsuki lost to Ryu with that very move. In the later chapter, Natsuki gains the Shoryuken (not to mention the Hadoken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku), especially the Shin Shoryuken. In the twelfth chapter, where Mai accompanies Ryu and company to fight Hokuto and Nanase, Orphans have attacked the Mizukami dojo, resulting in Mai's power to materialize and gains a flaming Shoryuken. The difference between Mai and Natsuki's Shoryukens is Mai's version is actually the flaming Shoryuken used by Ken Masters, Ryu's friend. While the latter's somewhat shares Ryu's trait of that very move, but for Natsuki's case; this is the freezing version of the move, reflecting her association with the Element of Ice. And on the other hand, this is derived from Mega Man X8, where Zero can perform the Shoryuken with the K-Knuckle equipped, and freezes when it touches. Natsuki Kuga and Mikoto Minagi are vulnerable to Ken and Ryu's respective Shoryukens. In addition to this move, while Mikoto is also weak to Hadokens, Natsuki is vulnerable to Ryu's Super Combo version of the Shoryuken (i.e., Shin Shoryuken). Variations *'Shoryu Reppa' (昇龍裂破, ''Shouryuu Reppa, Rising Dragon Destroyer'') - A series of two or three Shoryukens that progressively cause more and more damage to an opponent with each hit. *'Shinryuken' (神龍拳, ''Shinryuuken, Divine/God Dragon Fist'') - A Shoryuken that corkscrews vertically into the air, causing a vacuum effect that sucks in the opponent and strikes multiple times. After Mai gains this move, along with the Shoryu Reppa, she can followup with the Shinryuken after following up with the latter move. *'Metsu Shoryuken (滅・昇龍拳, 'Metsu Shouryuuken, Destroying Rising Dragon Fist)' - A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. Two different variations are seen in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Street Fighter IV. This move is Shizuru Fujino's weakness. *Shin Shoryuken (真・昇龍拳, Shin Shouryuuken, True Rising Dragon Fist)' - The strongest non-lethal known variant of the Shoryuken, only known and used by Gouken and Ryu. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki is the only known HiME to use this move. Not to mention that this move is also Natsuki's weakness. *'Kinjite Shoryuken (禁じ手・昇龍拳, Kinjite Shouryuuken, Forbidden Hand Rising Dragon Fist)' - A potentially lethal variant based on Goutetsu's original Ansatsuken, it is used as a last resort technique by Gouken. An imperfectly executed Shin Shoryuken also resembles the Kinjite Shoryuken, but does not have the same killing potential. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki's Kinjite Shoryuken can freeze an opponent when it comes on contact *'Messatsu Goshoryu (滅殺豪昇龍, Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, Murderous Strong Rising Dragon)''' - A stronger version of the Shoryu Reppa. While this move does not scorch the opponent, a well-placed Messatsu Gou Shoryu can instantly kill an opponent with the least amount of effort. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, after Natsuki gains this move after defeating Evil Ryu as part of her Hadou Kakusei mode, her version of this move has the second and third Shoryukens electrocute and freeze opponents on contact respectively. Category:Blog posts